Who does she love?
by Lil' Huskie 14
Summary: Candy Johnson is a normal girl who moves out to the Palm Woods with her mom. She meets the guys from Big Time Rush. All the guys don't know who she's really in love with. Who is she in love with? Who do the guys end up with in the end?
1. Chapter 1: The new girl in town

Chapter 1 - Far away from home-

~ Candy ~

Thinking about leaving all my friends and family killed me inside, but knowing what I can do here I can finally try and kick off my start in the music biz. I'm just a little nervious thinking about what is going to happen when me and my mom get to our new "place" as she now calls it.

"Mom I don't know about this place,"

"Oh, It'll be fine dear, you'll get some new friends"

"I hope,"

My mom and I walk into the lobby. While walking in we saw the hotel manager Mr. Bitters.

"Hello, we are the Johnsons we are here to check in."

"Alright, here are your keys, have a palm woods day."

"Okay, Mom can you take up my stuff to the room and I'll see if I can make any friends by the pool?"

"Okay, dear I'll see you when you come up"

"Okay, bye." And with that I was off to the pool.

~Logan~

"Carlos what do you not get about the fact I can win in a splashing contest against you?"

"The whole thing! I bet I can win in a burping contest against you!" he taunted me and I knew I would regret it.

"Oh It's on!" I burped as loud as I could and I stopped when carlos was starring at something. "Okay what are you starring at?" I looked over in the general dierction where he was starring and I saw her. A girl with light brown hair, kinda short, looked very sweet and very cute, but I never seen her before. Who is she? I got to know. "Carlos who's that?"

"I don't know, but maybe we should get Kendal and James before we call any dibs or anything."

"Good call." I started running up to our apartment while carlos was trying to push me out of the way. I needed to catch my breath as I entered the door seeing Kendal with this look of confusion on his face.

"Logan, what happend?"

"Cute. New Girl." with those words James came out of the room.

"What! Cute girl why didn't I know about this? I'm James diamond!"

"Okay me and Carlos saw her first and we need your opinion Kendal."

"Okay let's go. Um, where did you guys see her?"

Both of us said at the same time. "The pool."

All of us went to the pool not knowing what was going to happen with anything. I guess I'm gonna see if she wants to hang out.

~Candy~

"Hi, I'm Logan what's your name?"

"Oh, Hi, you scarred me, I'm Candy I just moved in." I smiled lightly as he smiled back at me.

"So, I was wondering if you would like to hang out tonight?"

I smiled slightly. "Sure I'd like that."

"Okay I'll pick you up at 5?"

"Okay, I'll see you then, O my apartment is P3 bye." I got up and went to my new apartment.

~Logan~

"She said yes!" I was so happy I could get to know her and be with her. I could tell Carlos was mad that she said yes and he didn't get a chance.


	2. Chapter 2: The start of it all

Chapter 2: The first of it all

~James~

I couldn't believe Logan pulled that one on me and Carlos. I could tell carlos was about to freak out on him for doing that and it was my time to leave.

~Carlos~

"Okay, that was not fair I saw her first! I should be going on a date with sweet Candy!" I could hear Kendal behind me ready to slap some sense into me.

"Carlos knock it off! seriously! You two were both here at the same time and Logan stepped up and asked her out! You had your chance!"

"She may not like him!" I snapped back. "You never know! She will come around!"

"Okay man cool it or im gonna cut you off from your corndog supply!"

I gasped. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh I will, now stop it!"

With that Kendal walked away and it was just me by myself at the pool. I just sat there and waited and then I saw Candy come to the pool again. Time for me to make my move.

"Hi, I'm carlos and you are...?"

"I'm candy it's nice to meet you carlos."

"Would you like to hang out sometime?"

"I'm not sure I have a date tonight, but I'll let you know okay?"

"Sure." I smiled to hide the fact I was sad.

"Bye."

"Bye." After that I walked away and into the apartment.

"AHHHH!" I was really upset and I just layed on the couch till everything got better. James came over to me and sat beside me.

"Man don't be down there's other hot chicks in the Palm Woods you just got to look."

"I don't want to look! I want Candy!"

"Fine! Mope all you want I'm gonna go to the gym! Bye."

"UGH!"

~James~

I had to get out of the apartment before Carlos exploaded. I figure lifting wieghts would help me clear my head. I needed to get away and working out was the best way to do it. I went to the place where I usually worked out lifting weights I saw a short girl with her hair pulled back, wearing a black t-shirt and black shorts, she looked familiar.

"Hey, um your kinda standing in my work out zone, could you please move over a little bit?" I saw her put down her weights and look up at me.

"Oh I'm sorri I didn't know this was your spot. I'll leave."

"No, no, no, it's my fault I'm sorry, wow your lifting 5 lb wieghts?"

"Sadly, yes I havent been able to do much since we moved so I have to get back on track."

"Wait what did you use to do for curls?"

"Usually 10 ? 20 lbs."

"Holy cow! That's a lot for your size!"

"Yeah I know many of the girls think it's wierd that I'm this strong but I like it."

I smiled a bit. "You know what? why don't we work out together? I mean you know... You're new and I kinda need a work out partner, so will you be mine?"

"Sure lol can you push me?"

"If you want me to, Can you push me?"

"Silly question down now! Ten push ups right now! private!"

"Yes ma'am" I thought it was so cool that Candy could be as sweet as her name implies and the fact she can be a drill instuctor at the same time. " 18, 19, 20."

"Good work private, now give me chin ups on the double!"

"Yes ma'am!" I started doing chin ups "18, 19, 20." I jumped down.

"Did I tell you to stop private! Answer me did I tell you to stop?"

"Ma'am no ma'am!"

"That's right now diamond get up and don't stop till I tell you to stop!"

"Yes ma'am." She was amazing how bossy she was hot and I couldn't help but fall for her.

"Okay Diamond you can stop now."

With that I jumped down and my muscles were tired. "Okay now it's my turn to be in charge!"

"I'm fine with that!"

"Now private Candy, Give me 2 minutes of curl ups as many as you can!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

Okay it was so obvious I had a thing for Candy I think everyone of us did well accept for Kendal.

~ Candy ~

Okay this is getting hard, but this is a lot of fun! I couldn't do this back at home. I have someone who could help me with me workouts.

"Hey Candy where did you learn to be a drill sargent ?"

I smiled. "My grandpa, He was a drill sargent in the U.S. Army and he was very affective at what he does. He taught me everything I know." I started to laugh a little bit. "Every summer he would take me to his camp out on the lake and he would call me a sissy because I said the water was too cold and we would do drills and I just am glad that I'm drilling you James." I smiled. O crap! I'm going to be late. I'll see you same time tomorrow?"

"Yep, Bye."

"Bye." I went up to the apartment and I started to get ready for my date with Logan, But I couldn't help forget about the workout with James. He was sweet, funny and caring. Maybe I should give him a chance you never know until you try right?


	3. Chapter 3: The first and maybe last

~James~

I couldn't believe Candy she was amazing. I wish she was going on a date with me tonight instead of Logan, but on the other hand he could mess up and maybe I could be going on a date with Candy. As I was thinking about it I looked or to my right seeing Logan getting ready for his date tonight with Candy which I wish it wouldn't have happend.

"Hey Logan what time do you have to be at Candy's apartment?"

"In about ten minutes... why?"

"Oh, just wondering... If... I should... record your favorite tv show?"

"Ummmm it's not on tonight James."

"Oh, my bad."

"Okay, well I'm going to go pick up Candy. I should be back around 7."

"Okay man I'll see you then."

"Bye."

"Bye." Oh my god! I can't let them to be together! They are so wrong for each other! Candy is sweet and likes to work out and Logan is fragile and brainiac. I want to be with her more than anything.

~ Candy ~

"Mom can you put the hairspray in my hair, please?"

"Sure thing dear."

The hairspray was freezing cold on the back of my neck knowing Logan was going to be here any minute made me very nervious. It's wierd I don't usually get flustered over a guy but I think with my dad being away. I miss him a lot. I knew if he was here Logan would be in a lot of trouble, just because he asked me out. Just thinking about what my dad did to my last date back home made me start to laugh. Now I was back to Earth and trying not to get anxcious was very hard for me to do. I heard a knock at the door and my mom jumped at the chance to meet Logan.

"Well hello young man."

"Hello is Candy here?"

"Yes she is deary she's gonna be out in just a minute, just sit down on the couch hun."

"Thank you."

I shook off the final nerves I had about going out tonight. I finally left my room and meet Logan.

"You look goregous Candy."

I smiled lightly. "Thank you, you look very nice."

He held up his arm. "Shall we?"

"We shall." I smiled as I went out the door with Logan.

~ Carlos ~

UGH! Why does Logan get Candy she's so hot and amazing and amazingly hot! Oh, I just got an idea! sabotage! Yes, yes, yes, this was was my answer for getting Candy.

"Hey Kendal, I'm going out for a little bit."

"Okay no breaking stuff!."

"No promises!." With that I was out the door and had my plot to get Candy and Logan apart. I drove to where they were eating dinner tonight "cafe frap." Was new and I was wondering what was going to happen.

~ Logan ~

Oh my god. Candy was so hot! I didn't want to mess this thing up. I couldn't mess this thing up. "So Candy what did you used to do at your old town?"

"I used to help the rodeo and farms in the area. I'm a farm girl."

"Oh. I see."

"What is that suppost to mean?"

"Nothing you just don't seem like the farm girl type."

"Oh really? I didn't know you were an expert on judging people!"

"I am not! But I know a bitch when I see one!"

"Oh really you know what?"

"What!"

"Drink this!"

"WHAT! No one does this to Logan Mitchel!" I was beyond ticked and she walked off and went back home. Dang it!

~ Candy ~

That was absolutly the worst date of my life. I think I'll get my work out clothes on and go back to the gym before it closes. I ran down stairs to the gym and getting ready to start wieghts when a familiar voice was behind me.

"Drop and give me 10 push up Johnson!"

"James!" I hugged him.

"Hey." he coughed a little. "What's with the smell?"

"Oh, sorry it was hairspray and me and Logan's date didn't go to well."

"I'm sorry to hear. If there's anything I can do please tell me."

I smiled a bit. "Just promise me you're nothing like Logan?"

"I promise."

With that I started my push ups and I was very happy hanging out with James. He made everything just go away when I would be with him. I felt like I was falling for him.


	4. Chapter 4: Never Ending

~ Carlos ~

My plan will soon unfold. I'll need James's help to do it though. I heard the door creak open.  
>"Who's there?" I was nervious I had no clue who was comming in. With a sigh of relief I found a sticky Logan. It took everything in me not to start laughing right on the spot. "What happend man?"<p>

"Candy isn't the kind of sweet I like."

"Ohhhhh. Did you judge her?"

"Yes... but it's not my fault she said she liked to do farm stuff and I'm like you don't look like the farm type and shes like I didn't know you judged people by what they like to do and I'm like no I don't judge all I know is you're a bitch and then she threw her drink in my face and stormed off."

"Yep she wasn't the bitch my friend that was all you."

"It was her fault! I'm not apologizing either!"

"Fine. I'll talk to her. Bye." I walked out of the room feeling angry at Logan for calling Candy a bitch. She didn't do anything wrong. Logan was just being himself and he judges people. Maybe she needs to talk to someone. I went to her apartment where a woman answered the door.

"Hello deary, how can I help you?"

"Hi, um is Candy here?"

"Oh yes she is deary she's in her room you can go back and talk to her."

"Thank you." I knocked on the door. "Candy can I come in?" I couldn't hear a respounce so I entered and found Candy with her face in a pillow. "Are you okay?"

"I guess not. I just thought Logan wasn't who he is."

"I know Candy but you know what?"

"No, what?"

I smiled a bit. "I would've thrown my drink in his face if he called me that too."

I saw she showed me a small smile and I could tell she was struggling to keep the smile on her face. "You know what always makes me feel better when I'm down?" She shook her head. "Let's listen to the Dillybobs!" I put the song on speaker from my new mp3 and I could tell she's having fun. "Um, Candy I don't know if I would be walking on hot coals, but would you like to go out sometime with me?"

"Sure, I'd love too, but..."

"But, what?"

"I want to dance with you to favorite foods and to hang out in my room a little bit longer, please."

I smiled. "How could I say no to that face?" I layed with her in her room for a little while longer waiting for her mom to come in and yell at me for doing this, but surprisingly I was okay with it. "Oh, crap sorry I gotta go I have rehursal tonight."

"Will you be back tomorrow?"

I smiled. "Yes I will." I kissed her nose and I left. I felt this happiness rush over me and I couldn't stop smiling. I ran back into the apartment. "Okay am I the luckiest guy on Earth or what?"

"Yeah, cause you steal other guys's ex girlfriends."

"Shut it Logan no one asked you!" Kendal got up and pushed me back.

"Okay enough we have to go to practice."

"Fine."

~ Candy ~

Why does Carlos have to be so sweet? I think this is going to be the start of a beautiful thing. I'm not sure what, but if it doesn't work out I want him to be one of my closest guy friends. I got bored and realized I have Carlos's number and I sent him a text.

Hey, cutie

Carlos: "Hey goregous :)"

How's rehursal going?

Carlos: "Pretty good I guess, but I can't wait to get back to the Palm Woods and see you again. :)"

Awwww, you're so sweet :)

Carlos: "Hey i'll text you when I'm on my way bye. :)"

"Bye." After that I was out like a light. Knowing my bedroom was close by the pool didn't comcern me at all and I fell asleep. I suddenly woke up from dreaming about Carlos because someone was shaking me trying to wake me up. It took me a mintue for me to realize that it was Carlos and he was in my room.

"Oh my goodness Carlos what are you doing here." I was so happy and so excited to see Carlos right now there was nothing else I could explain how I felt.

"I told you I would see you when I get home and I came down cause you didn't text me back, I was kinda worried. I came down and here I am."

I had a huge smile on my face. "You are very sweet Carlos, so what do you want to do?"

"Well I kinda liked watching you sleep." He smiled lightly as I yawned.

"Okay well do you think you could hold me while I sleep?"

"That I can do."

He layed on my bed waiting for me and I went and layed beside him and I fell straight asleep knowing that I was so tired, but I felt safe being with Carlos. I woke up and I shook Carlos.

"Carlos wake up."

"What? what did I do?"

"Nothing I just had a bad dream I guess."

"You wanna talk about it?"

I nodded. "Well I had a dream that you and the guys where down at the pool and Logan got mad at you for some reason and he pushed you over and made you trip and sprain your ankle."

"It's okay Candy. It was just a nightmare, go back to sleep no one is going to get hurt."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

He kissed my cheek before I fell asleep and had my dreams again. I woke up and it was around 10 and Carlos was gone. I found a note that said,

Candy,

The guys and I went to the pool to cool off I'll see you later,

Carlos

P.S. I didn't wake you up so you could sleep a little more after last night.

I got dressed and headed down to the pool wearing my black bikini. As I walked to the pool guys were starring at me all the time. I saw Carlos and I ran to hug him. "Hey Carlos!"

"Oh wow. You look hot!"

I giggled. "You like?"

"I love!"

Logan came looking really mad. "Keep your eyes to yourself!"

"Back off man!"

"Guys please stop!" Logan pushed me down nd hurt my knee. "OW!" I started to cry, it hurt so badly and I saw blood comming out of it.

"You stupid son of a bitch!"

Logan pushed down Carlos too, he landed on his ankle.

"OW! dude!"

James ran to me first.

"James, go upstairs to my apartment there should be some bandanas i need them to control the blood."

"Here I have some."

He took out some of his bandanas. "James those are your bandanas I couldn't let you do that!"

"But I want to."

"Okay." He started to wrap up my knee and it wouldn't stop the hurting. "Can you take me up stairs James?" He nodded. "I'm sorry about all this."

"It's no problem, I like spending time with you."

"OW! STUPID POROXIDE!"

"Okay you'll just need some big band-aids and you should be good."

"But, I can't walk. How can I go to the gym and drill you and workout?"

"Candy you're going to have to take a break from that."

"No! I love it, it's my life!"

He stopped talking and came over to me and kissed me. It was nothing I ever felt before the rush of energy when he kissed me. I couldn't stop myself. "James you like me?"

"Yes, I do a lot."

"Wow."

"I should go."

Before he could finish I kissed him and it felt like nothing bad was ever going to happen.

"Okay, so let me get this straight, you like me?"

"Yes I do a lot." I smiled and he kissed me on the cheek

"Well I think I could skip working out for one night."

"You would do that for me?"

"What's a drill instructor without his private?"

I smiled and kissed him again. He carried to my bed so I could keep my knee up and so he could lay with me for a little. All I knew was I didn't want this moment to end.


	5. Chapter 5: Saying Hello Again

~ James ~

I couldn't belive what just happend. Me and Candy together? I'm not sure. It might be because she's confused or the fall jumbled her brain or something? I need to talk to someone. I walked in the door of our apartment.

"Hey Kendal, could you do me a huge favor?"

"You want advice about Candy?"

"Yes! She kissed me yesturday multiple times after i helped her get her knee bandaged up."

"Hmmmmm does Carlos know?"

"Not that I know of."

"Good, if he found out you would be in big trouble."

"Yeah, I know."

"Okay, well I'll go talk to her, and you calm down and think happy thoughts."

"Okay..."

"Trust me it'll be fine."

~ Kendal ~

I was very curious about Candy I didn't really know her like the other guys, but she seemed nice. I would like to get to know her better though.

I walked to her apartment.

"Hello deary, how can I help you?"

"I'm here to talk to Candy, is she home?"

"Yes she is dear, she's in her room you can go in."

"Thank you." I walked back to her bedroom door and I could smell flames and hear her saying words that I didn't understand. I became frightened and burst threw the door. "Candy are you okay?"

She looked up at me with confusion.

"Yes, I'm okay."

"What is with all these Candles? They are all lit and all white."

"Okay promise not to tell anyone if I tell you?"

"Okay?"

"I'm a medium. I can talk to the dead, see them, and feel them. The reason for all these white candles is because I was trying to do a passover ceramony for a spirit who was lost and he reached the light when you knocked. I guess it was perfect timing."

I didn't know what to say so I started to laugh. "Oh really? "

"Yes really! You think this is a big joke?"

"Yes, because it is." I felt a chill come up my spine when I said that.

"She's here."

"Who?"

"There was a girl named Jo she apparently passed away very pretty blonde hair orignaly from North Carolina and she is somehow connected to you."

"How do you know about Jo?" I forgot it's been almost a year since Jo's plane crashed. I never forgot about her, and never could stop thinking about her.

"She says you to where a couple. She keeps telling me about a plane the plane it's going down." Candy started crying. "We are going to crash."

Something was up Candy didn't look like herself and then she lifted her head up and started speaking like someone I have missed for a very long time.

"Kendal! It's me Jo I can't stay much longer I love you and I never will forget about you no matter what happens to me anymore. I will be your guardian angel forever and always. Goodbye Kendal," Jo gave me a kiss goodbye like she used to do. Candy came back and she started to sob.

"See, I told you it's not a joke! I made contact with your ex girlfriend and I can't control it Kendal! I told carlos I had a nightmare him and Logan were fighting and he sprained his ankle and it's not a nightmare it acually happend it's me getting signs while i sleep. You probley don't want nothing to do with me huh?"

"I do Candy it's just hard for me to wrap this around my head." I was so confused and I need 2 make sure the others don't find out unless she tells them.

"Okay, well I gotta go now, me and James are working out."

"Are you two together?" I was very confused who was dating Candy at this point in time. It seemed like all of them were.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean I don't kno Carlos and I went out and I think he's sweet. James and I workout together and we have fun together but i think i do want to be with James but I never know Logan or Carlos could steal my heart, but they aren't James. He already did that."


	6. Chapter 6: Nothing can stop us now

~ James ~

I was very concerned about Candy. I hated the fact Logan pushed her down and hurt her in the process of getting to Carlos. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I didn't want to lose her no matter what it took. She is the one I don't care what happend in the past with her or anything. I just wanted to be with her. I keep having day dreams about her falling alseep in my arms and she didn't want to let go. I never felt this way with anyone before Candy, she is truley special and I need to have her.

I heard the door open suddenly it was Carlos, he was using crutches and having a hard time walking on them.

"Hey man how's the ankle?"

"Pretty good, doctor said I can't walk on it or dance for a few weeks."

"Ouch. Have you heard from Candy?"

"No, but the wierdest thing happend I went up to her room last night and i watched her sleep and out of no where she freaked out and told me and Logan were going to get in a huge fight and I was gonna sprain my ankle." He stopped for a minute. "Wait you don't think? Something's up?"

"Maybe, but I'd rather have Candy have her space she's new here and she doesn't probley want anyone being mad or anything at her."

"I don't either but I want ot know what's going on."

"Just don't make her upset man. She has enough stuff with being new here and stuff."

"I don't know if I will or not."

He started off to Candy's place. I didn't know what to say or do, so i just waited to see what happens.

~ Candy ~

I was so exausted after the little thing that happend with Jo taking over my body. I didn't know what to do, or think for that matter. I heard a knock at my door and I went to answer it.

"Hey Carlos, what's up?"

"Well, I don't know what's up, but aparently you sure do."

"What do you mean?"

"That you magicly are keeping things from me! I knew about the whole thing with Logan and I fighting, me getting a sprained ankle! What is going on Candy!"

I started to cry, I couldn't hold it in, he started yelling at me and I couldn't take it.

"I'm so sorry Candy it's just I..."

I cut him off "Leave. You have done enough just leave."

"Candy please I..."

"Go. Now." I shut the front door to the aprtment and I sent a text to James.

Hey :'(

James: What's wrong Candy?

It's nothing

James: Candy I know you better than that what's wrong?

He came up to my apartment and was yelling at me.

James: Who was Candy?

He was. Can you come up James I really need to be with you right now :'(

James: I'll be there as soon as I can.

I closed my phone and I fell asleep. Dreaming about James as my Prince Charming comming to save me from Carlos who really hurt me by yelling at me.

~ Kendal ~

I was still really freaked out by what happend at Candy's place. I thought that it was all a big joke and now i believe her, to tell you the truth I was kinda shaken by the whole insident. I could tell it was starting to show too. James came over to see if I was okay.

"Hey man are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

I started to get really cold. "Ghost, what ghost?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna nap night."

"Night."

I was scared to think Jo was still here and she's not where she should be. I miss her a lot still. It didn't seem that long ago when she left it was the last time I saw her alive.

~ James ~

I had no clue what was wrong with Candy, or who made her upset. She is very sweet and I want her to be happy. I'll do anything to make her happy. Candy answered the door with tears still going down her face and she hugged me.

"Candy what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you just come with me."

I followed her to a dark room and she still was very upset.

"James, Carlos was yelling at me."

She started crying and I felt bad I didn't stop him. "Why did he yell at you?"

"Cause he said i knew everything that was going to happen and..."

She started crying again and I held her close. "It's okay Candy you're safe now." I looked into her eyes and kissed her sweetly and she looked up at me.

"I am very lucky to have you James. Can you carry me to my bed? my leg really hurts still."

I smiled a bit. "Yeah." I carried her back to her bed and I could tell something was wrong. "Candy what's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"You know and I know that's not true. Please Candy you can tell me anything, I won't judge you I won't hurt you I just want to make you happy."

"I can see, talk to and feel the dead. I get vissions and I just got taken over by a spirit a little bit ago and she's telling me that Kendal shouldn't be a bum and get up and act like he did when they were together."

"Wait the only person Kendal was with here at the Palm Woods was..."

"Jo Taylor."

"Yeah, but she..."

"Died in a plane crash almost a year ago."

"Yeah, but how did she get back here?"

"Simple she's a spirit now and she couldn't cross over knowing that Kendal won't move on or stop thinking about her. She's his guardian angel James."

"Wow." I sat down beside her. "I guess you are a..."

"Medium, yes I am."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"That's why I left my old town my mom couldn't take me being made fun of in school so she moved us out here. I'm glad we did though."

She kissed me and I could feel major sparks. I didn't want it to end.

"Ow!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, my back just hurts a little."

"Here I can help with that." I found some lotion beside Candy's bed and I started rubbing her back and I could tell she loved it, she didn't say a word the whole time I did it.

"You're amazing James you know that right?"

"Candy you're amazing and you can tell me about anything you know that right?"

"I know, okay now it's your turn."

"Candy I don't want a massage."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded.

"Dang it."

"Do you want me to spend the night?" As soon as I said that her face lit up.

"Sure, let me get my pjs on."

With that she went to get her pjs on and she came back.

"Sorry it took so long."

My jaw dropped. She was wearing a sexy night dress. It was a dark shade of red and it was showing all the things about her.

"Are you okay?" She started to giggle.

"What? Oh yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you going to get your's on?"

"Oh,yeah hold on." I took off my shirt. "Okay I'm ready." I saw her turn around.

"Woah, hello mr. washboard abs!"

"I don't have any. It's just blubber."

"Like hell it's not!"

I started laughing. "You look extremely hot."

"So are you!"

"Okay, today's been a long day let's go to bed."

"Okay. No pulling anything."

"I won't." I smiled, and she kissed me. We both climbed into her bed and she fell asleep really fast. For the next ten minutes or so I watched her sleep and then I felt her shiver and I found a blanket that was super soft and I put it over her. I kissed her cheek lightly and I saw her smile. I felt so happy being with Candy she made me happy and she is my best friend and I think girlfriend. I just am so happy that we are kinda together and nothing can stop us now.


	7. Chapter 7: You are always in my heart

~ Carlos ~

I was so tired of Logan and him being in his moods. He turned into a major jerk. I wonder how Candy was doing I really missed her, she's really sweet and she needs the best, which is me. I wonder what Kendal knows what's up.

"Hey Kendal do you know where Candy is?"

"No, yes? I don't know."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, wait are you and Candy still together?"

"I'm not sure." I just got a text.

Candy: Hi Carlos... I'm sorry but we need to talk.

"Oh crap. Candy needs to talk to me." Candy and James come in the door.

"Hi James. Where have you been all night?"

"Oh, um, about that..."

"Carlos, James was with me last night. I'm sorry but me and James are together."

"What! How could you Candy? How could you do this to me? to us?"

"I didn't you did when you yelled at me and made me upset and James talked to me and he was there to talk to me. He was there when you were not. I'm sorry Carlos."

"Shut up!" I hit Candy in the face making her fall down and she was knocked out cold. Kendal ran over and feld me back.

"Carlos what the hell!" James started trying to wake up Candy but it didn't work.

"Candy wake up please Candy wake up. Okay I'm going call an ambulance."

"No, James go grab the smelling salts and see if they will work."

"Okay." James but the smelling salts in front of her face and she woke up.

"James?"

"I'm here Candy." He kissed her on the forehead.

"I know you are. Why does my face and head hurt?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Okay."

"Hey guy's I'm gonna take Candy away from here."

"Okay man. Good luck!"

With that James and Candy left and I was more furious that ever. She dumbed me for that large version of Barbie's boyfriend Ken? I don't think so. She deserves a man and a man she'll get.

~ Candy ~

I feel like I've been hit by a truck. I feel horrible and I just need to be sleeping but I can't, my head hurts too much.

"James can you get me some advil please?"

"Sure thing honey."

"I'm so sorry about this whole thing James, I didn't know Carlos would pull that. I didn't know he would do that." I started to tear up. "I feel so horrible for doing this to you and doing this to..." I was cut off by James kissing me deeply.

"Now stop. It's okay, it's not your fault Carlos is just mad because he still has feelings for you but you moved on." He looked at me. "It's going to be okay."

I smiled. "James can we go sleep? Just for a little bit? please?"

He smiled back at me. "Yes, my queen." He bowed at me and I started to giggle. Next thing I know James picked me up and took me to my bedroom. I was glad we were together nothing could come between us. Especially me and his washboard abs. I can say without a doubt I am in love with James Maslow.

~ Kendal ~

Carlos is acting like a nut! He needs to seriously get over Candy. She is with James now and if she's gone I don't know what I would do. I could never get her help, or advice, or be able to talk to Jo again. I have to stop Carlos.

"Carlos calm down!"

"How can you say that when my heart has been shattered!"

I stood up. I was really pissed off now. "Oh yeah! How do you think that I feel?"

"About what? You don't like anyone."

"Yes I do!"

"Who then? You havent ever even considered looking at girls that way since..."

I turned my head as Carlos got silent.

"I'm sorry man I forgot."

"Yeah, you frogot I never did. Jo's gone and I can't forget about her even though she's gone from me forever no one will ever match or over top her." My phone vibrated. I got a text. I dropped my phone.

"What's wrong Kendal? You look like you got a girl pregnant or something."

"Look at this."

Jo: Hey Kendal, just wondering if you wanted to get his and her's smoothies?

Carlos and I started freaking out. We both know Jo's phone was done for in the plane crash and it sent me a text only Jo would send. I need to talk to Candy.

"Where are you going Kendal?"

"I need to tell someone."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

I was out off the apartment as fast as I could. I needed to talk to Candy and see what she knows about it. I knocked on the door once and James answered the door.

"James what are you doing here!"

"Shhhh! Candy is sleeping she had a rough day if you didn't notice."

"But why are you here... and why are you shirtless?"

"Candy likes it when I sleep with her shirtless."

"Okay can I tlak to her? It's kinda important."

"Why?"

"This is why."

I showed him the text message and his jaw droped.

"Okay Kendal I'll try and see if I can get Candy up."

We both went back to Candy's room and waited for her to wake up.

"Candy honey wake up. We need you."

James didn't know what to do so he layed beside her and started feeling all over her and she woke up and started passsionatly kissing James and it was kind of wierd watching this.

"Good morning my queen."

"Why did you wake me up? O wait nevermind I kinda like being woken up like that."

"Kendal has a problem."

I gave her the phone.

"Interesting. Did you too used to do this when she was around?"

"Yes."

"She wants you to feel that she's still here in the physical world and she is always with you."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain how she could send him a text."

"Most spirits like to send a signal to thier loved one's, even though her phone is gone she's still going to send you messages or show you she's here Kendal."

"Okay so she wants to be with me?"

"Yes! She's your guardian angel Kendal she's here to protect you."

It felt nice to know that Candy could tell me stuff only Jo and I would know. I still missed her a lot but I knew she was always with me in my heart.


	8. Chapter 8: As long as we're together

~ Candy ~

It felt nice that I could help Kendal threw this time because I know how hard it is to lose someone you love. I'm glad he can still be with Jo in spirit and somewhat in the physical world too.

I felt a chill hit the room and suddenly I couldn't see anything and Jo came into my body.

"Kendal where's my smoothie?"

"What? Candy I didn't bring a smoothie."

"I'm Jo Kendal. Where's my blue smoothie and where's your pink one?"

"Uhhh. I didn't know umm."

"It's okay Kendal I needed to talk to you. You're the only one who could help us."

"Who's us?"

"The rest of us passengers from the plane."

"What happend?"

"The plane. It wasn't the plane's fault."

"What do you mean?"

"Our plane was hijacked Kendal."

"Why?"

"They wanted to crash it and me and the other passengers need to get everyone out there and tell them that there is still people doing this. We had to crash it somewhere that no one would get hurt. That's why we landed in the ocean."

"Why though?"

"We don't know but please be careful."

"I will Jo. When will I see you again?"

"When we see each other or you get a text. I have to go Kendal I'm sorry. Goodbye."

I finally came back and James rushed in to hug me.

"What's wrong?"

"Kendal and Jo were just talking."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"No it's okay Candy thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I'm going to let you two me alone."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

James and I were alone. I was so happy I was with him. Nothing could make this better.

"Wow umm what was that earlier?"

"I was just feeling you. What was that earlier?"

"Me just having a little fun with my hot ass boyfriend."

"Would you like to have some more fun again?"

"I don't know honey maybe another time. I'm really tired I'm sorry."

"It's okay Candy."

We fell asleep together like we did earlier. I never wanted to be without James. I know that I am 20 and he's 22 but it doesn't matter as long as we're together.


	9. Chapter 9: He is perfect

~ James ~

I can't believe it's been a month since Candy has moved in and she is the sweetest thing ever! I never met a girl like her. I'm just kinda worried about her gift and about with Kendal and stuff.

"Hey Kendal do you think it's a good time to tell Candy?"

"Tell Candy what? You love yourself?"

"No, I grown out of that phase when I was 16. No, to tell her I love her."

"Aw! James is in love with Candy! How sweet!"

"Hahaha very funny. I'm serious though man. I don't want to mess it up I love her a lot and even though some of the stuff that happens is freaky, but she is worth more than anything."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Even your lucky comb?"

"Yes even my lucky comb. I could always get a new one I could never find in a million years another girl like Candy. She's the best thing in the world. I just can't wait I'm super excited." I got a text and looked down it was from Candy.

Candy: Hey honey, meet you at the gym in 5 minutes?

Sure, um, do you have anything planned after that?

Candy: No, why?

Just wondering. Can I come over then?

Candy: Sure. I'll see you in a few minutes. Bye.

I went and grabbed my gym clothes, and trying to figure out what I am going to do for Candy.

"Kendal! I need your help."

"With what?"

"Can you go up to Candy's apartment and redecorate make it all romantic and stuff? please!"

"Ugh, okay fine. The only reason I'm doing this is because she's Candy and she helped me with my problem."

"True man. Hey I better go can't keep her waiting."

"Okay man. Bye."

"Bye."

I ran to the gym and I couldn't find Candy. She wasn't near the weights like she usually was. I finally found her on the treadmill.

"Candy! Holy crap you're gonna break the machine! Slow down." I looked down at the screen. "You ran 10 miles?"

"Yeah. I could've went more."

She started breathing heavy and I grabbed her inhailer and she took her two puffs and she was better.

"Sorry James. I had to get warmed up."

"Well I think your legs are done for a while. Why don't we do some weights?"

"Sure. uh oh." Candy fell to the ground.

"Candy! are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She started to laugh. "My legs are just like jelly."

"Candy that's not good. Here I'll take you to my apartment to lay down."

"Why not my apartment?"

"Because... I thought you would like to know what my room smells like and lay in my bed and stuff."

"Okay."

"Okay. To my apartment!" I picked up Candy and took her back to that apartment. I layed her down on my bed. I could tell she's really tired. She ran 10 freakin' miles for pete sake!

"Do you need anything Candy?"

"Um, do you think you could possibley..."

"What honey?"

"Rub my back please?"

"Oh, yeah honey it's no big deal." I went beside her and started rubbing her back she was tired. It felt good though that I made her feel calm and safe.

"Candy I'm going to take you home."

"What why? Did I do something wrong?"

"No honey calm down. I just think you should see something before you fell asleep."

"Okay?"

I picked her up and carried her to her apartment. I kicked open the door and Kendal had it all redecorated. I was amazed myself but I thought that he would go a little more low key, but Candy seems to like it and I'm happy about that.

"James! Oh my god! Did you do this?"

"Well I planned it, Kendal is the one who did it I had to distract you for a while so Kendal could redecorate."

"You are so sweet."

I heard the song "Big Green Tractor" in the backround. I held out my hand.

"Would you like to dance?"

I saw her smile. "I would love to."

I felt her hands go around my neck and i gently put my hands on her waist. It looked kinda akward because I wasn't moving.

"Here let me help you with that."

Candy got closer to me anI relaxed my arms a bit.

"Better?" I nodded. "Good."

The song was over just as fast as it started. I knew right then and there was the perfect time.

"Candy I need to tell you something."

"What is it James?"

I took a deep breath. "I love you Candy."

Candy was in shock, she just stood there until i snapped my fingers infront of her face and she came out of it.

She smiled and kissed my cheek. "I love you too James."

I was just so happy I didn't know how to contain it. I kissed Candy passionatly and I could tell she was getting stired up so I pulled away.

"Why did you stop?"

"Candy you can't rember?"

"Oh yeah. Does mean we can't make out anymore?"

"God no! My lips would be gone if we couldn't."

"So... You wanna go back to my room and make out some more?"

"Oh yes ma'am."

I carried her back to her room and I layed her on her bed and I could tell we were happy to tell each other that we love each other and we could now say it together. We both fell asleep. I will never get over her she's my rock. My life, and my soulmate.

~ Logan ~

I can't believe no girl has been with me since that bitch Candy splashed her drink in my face. That's insane! I'm Logan Mitchel there should be girls begging me to be thier boyfriend!

James and Candy walked into the apartment and they started talking.

"James can you help me with something?"

"Sure baby what's up?"

"My friends Mandy, Brandy, and Andy are all comming to visit me today and I want them to be kinda impressed."

"Yeah, I can do that when do they get here?"

Brandy and Andy came storming through the doors.

"Right now?"

Brandy went running up to Candy.

"Oh my God Candy! This place is huge!"

"Brandy this isn't my place. It's my boyfriend's place. Brandy, Andy this is James Diamond from Big Time Rush."

Once Candy said that Brandy started screaming.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE JAMES FROM BIG TIME RUSH! AH! Wait where are all the other guys?"

"Good point. There's Logan. On the couch is Carlos and I think Kendal went out for smooties."

Andy poped up.

"I want a smoothie!"

"Well go get one then."

"Okay I'll be back."

"I thought he would never leave!"

"Let me guess he wouldn't stop singing on the over?"

"Yes! Don't get me wrong he has a good voice, but after like a who day of riding on a plane with him no thank you."

I think I just found out how to get a new girlfriend by getting Brandy.

~ Kendal ~

I went down stairs to get his and her's smoothies but on the way up a kid ran into me.

"Dude!"

"I'm sorry man I heard there was smoothies and I just ran."

"Okay it's fine."

"Did you have a girlfriend named Jo?"

"Yeah, Why?"

"She's laughing cause you got smoothie on yourself and she says you look cute in pink."

"Wait did Candy tell you?"

"No Candy likes keeping everyone Medium affairs seperate."

"Wait you know Candy?"

"Yeah, I'm a friend of her's me and another friend Brandy who is Psychic. We all came to visit to see what's going on and stuff."

"So you can talk to spirits too?"

"Yes, but Candy is a stronger medium than I am. She can do a lot more to help you than I ever could."

"Thanks man. What does a Psychic do?"

"Basicly tells you your future."

"I gotta run nice talking to you man."

"You too. bye."

With that I ran back up to the apartment.

"Hey Candy can I talk to you and Brandy for a minute?"

"Sure."

I was outside the door and so were the other two girls.

"Okay I ran into a wierd tall blonde haired kid and he said that your friend Brandy is a psychic, is she?"

"Yeah."

"Can you please give me a reading on my future please Brandy?"

"Well yeah. Let me see what I can get."

She took my hands and felt along my arms.

"Well that's strange. Someone is going to show you the person you'll marry."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know. No shotting the messanger."

"Brandy what do you see for me."

"Candy! Oh my gosh! A wedding! Awww and babies!"

"Oh my gosh!"

James came out to see what the comotion was.

"What's going on?"

Brandy started reading him.

"Aw! You're going to be a daddy."

She kept reading him.

"Oh, and a divoted husband."

"Wait, so, I'm gonna be a dad and get married?"

"Yep it's kinda wierd you and Candy's future's are like a perfect match."

Candy looked over at James and walked over to him and kissed him sweetly.

I wonder was the thing that Brandy said about the person showing me who I'll marry is Jo and she wants me to continue on with my life knowing she is still with me.

~ Candy ~

I was happy to see Brandy and Andy again. It's been too long, but that means that I won't be able to be with James as much. I bet Andy was going to burst out into song any minute and I didn't want to be around to listen. I took James and I ran with him back to my room.

"What was that?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to be alone."

"Oh, Okay."

"James are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You're sweating."

"I'm fine. I just need to sit down."

"James take off your clothes now."

"Candy, you want to be a virgin till you're married."

"Yes, I am you need to cover up with a light blanket, no clothes right now."

"Yes ma'am."

He took off his clothes in front of me, oh my god he looked so sexy! Focus Candy.

"Okay I'm going to get the thermometer."

I put the thermometer in his ear and heard the beep.

"Oh my goodness James 101.2! That's it you are staying here no if ands or but's about it."

"Candy I have to go to practice."

"No you won't. You need to get better you're no use to no one when you're sick. Now rest I'm gonna make you some soup and Tea."

"Okay honey. What would I do without you?"

"I don't know..."

I went and I made him some soup and tea.

"Here baby and you need to take two of these pills."

"What are they?"

"Advil."

"Okay."

He took them and started eating the soup and then he stoped.

"Oh my god! This soup is freaking awesome!"

I started to laugh. "Thanks I made it from scratch."

"Okay remind me to be sick more often?"

"No way. Then you would get all lazy."

"I know."

"Here baby we should probley get to bed."

"It's only 8."

"We both need rest. I'm gonna sleep on the couch so I don't get what you have."

"Ugh! Okay honey. I love you!"

"I love you too!"

I went to bed on the couch.

The next morning I woke up sicker than a dog, I couldn't for the life of me stop coughing. My head hurt really bad. I heard James wake up and he sounded better than ever.

"Morning honey." He kissed me on the forehead. "Are you okay honey?"

I started couching and could barley talk right.

"Okay now you're sick. I'm going to stay here with you no going anywhere till you're better."

"But, honey."

"No but honey's. You don't feel good so you're staying home I'll take care of you okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

James came over and took my temperature.

"Candy your temperature is 102 even!"

"Ow!"

"Oh, I'm sorry baby. Is there anything I can do to help make the pain go away?"

"Could you put some of my special Herbal heat lotion on me please?"

"Anything you want honey."

He started rubbing my back and it felt so good knowing that James was taking care of me felt better than anything.

"Candy take off your clothes."

"What why?"

"Because you're overheating."

"Take off your clothes."

"Fine, but no looking."

I took off my shirt, pants, socks, underwear and I took off my bra and just for a good laugh I tossed it and hit James in the head and I hid under a blanket on my bed.

"Ow!"

"Sorry."

"Is this yours?"

"Maybe.."

"Are you trying to make me lose control?"

"No." I bent up to kiss his nose and some of the blanket fell down showing him my boobs. I quickly pulled it up.

"Uh. I'm sorry." He leaned on top of me and was completly on top of me.

"Don't be sorry." He started making out with me. Oh my god he was so sexy!

"James please stop."

He sat up.

"I'm sorry Candy, but I think right now is the best time if any to give this to you."

"What?"

He pulled out a ruby and diamond neckalce.

"Oh my god James! It's beautiful!"

"So you like it?"

"I love it James."

"Good. I just love you and I got this specialy made for you."

"Aw! I love you more than this though James."

"So you don't want it?"

"No I do. I just meant my love for you is stronger than any love for any material posetion."

"Aw! How sweet are you?"

"Like Candy?"

We both started to laugh.

"Candy now rest everything will be taken care of, you don't have to worry about anything."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too, now rest I have my phone with me and I'm going to run to the store do you need anything?"

"Can you get the stuff to make the soup and some orange juice please?"

"Sure thing honey." He kissed my forehead and he went to the store. I fell asleep and couldn't stop thinking what a lucky girl I am to have someone like James to be by my side when I'm sick and repects I want to wait to have sex till marriage. There wasn't a more perfect guy for me out there. The only one perfect guy I know of his name is James Diamond.


	10. Chapter 10: I still love you

~ James ~

I finally came back from the store and I felt like my arms were going to fall off. I never felt this tired in all my life.

"Hey baby. You feeling any better?"

"A little."

"Better enough to go work out tonight?"

"Heck yes!"

"No running on the treadmill though!"

"Fine!"

We both were ready for the gym. We needed to be bossy to each other it was a lot of fun in the process and she's cute when she's mad.

"Okay Diamond I want you to give me 30 mountain climbs."

"Yes ma'am. 28, 29, 30."

"Okay now 25 jumping jacks."

"Yes ma'am 23, 24, 25."

I saw a few girls start to approch me.

"Hey ."

"Hi?"

"Would a big strong man like you like to take us pretty young ladies on a date."

"I'm flattered, but I'm in a realationship and I'm very committed."

"So? You can still go out with us."

I knew Candy was going to blow her stack.

"I'm sorry ladies, but Diamond is training he doesn't have time to go on his frilly little dates. Now may you please leave this area? "

"No, I don't feel like it."

"Listen missy, I can have you arrested for iterfearing with army training is that understood?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't hear you I don't understand yeah."

"Yes ma'am?"

"Better now leave."

Those girls ran out of there and James looked disappointed.

"What?"

"Candy just because those girls do that doesn't mean you could get them arrested."

"Well I can sure try. James you don't know what it's like I love you so much and seeing someone else want to be with you it hurts me really bad." I could tell I was about to start crying and James went and hugged me and started rubbing my back.

"Shhh, it's okay. I didn't know Candy I'm sorry, I will make sure that never happens again okay?"

"Okay."

"Do you want to go home now?"

"Yeah. I'm still kinda sick."

"Okay honey, do you feel nacious?"

"Yeah."

"Okay baby go to the bathroom for a little and see what happens."

"Okay baby."

I could hear Candy being sick and I felt horrible because she got a lot worse than I did. I wish I couldv'e helped her a little more. I'm gonna take off practice today to be with her. I didn't care if I got yelled at. I heard Candt come out of the bathroom.

"Are you okay honey?"

"Yeah it's just me being sick I'll be fine."

"Honey I'm going to take time off from practice to be with you."

"James you don't have to."

"I want to though Candy."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

~ Logan ~

Okay, Candy and James weren't here and Brandy and Andy were. It's time for me to make my move.

"Hey Brandy."

"Hi Logan."

"What's going on?"

"Not much."

"Cool. Um, I was wondering if you would like to come to Roque Records with us today you and Andy?"

"Sure. Andy we are going to go with the guys to practice!"

"Okay!"

Andy and Brandy ran to the van and so did the rest of us. We got to Roque Records and Andy and Brandy bolted out and found Gustavo. We heard Gustavo yelling.

"Get these wierdo's off of me!"

We ran in after them. I started talking.

"Gustavo these are our new friends Andy and Brandy."

"Okay, why are they here?"

"Candy and James are sick and they couldn't be home alone."

"WHAT! Okay fine what ever."

Brandy stopped and looked over at Kelly.

"Aw! you're going to be an aunt! congradulations!"

"What? No I'm not."

Kelly got a text.

"Check your phone."

Kelly looks at the text.

"Oh my God you were right! I'm going to be an aunt!"

"Wait so Logan Brandy is a psychic?"

"Yep."

Brandy ran over to Gustavo.

"Congradulations Gustavo! On your future Grammy for song writing!"

"I like her already."

"So do I."

"Oh my gosh! Your next number one is going to be the next song Gustavo writes!"

"Okay now I really like her. How long are you two staying in L.A. ?"

"Just a few more days."

"Well I'll make sure you can stay for a while longer."

I looked over at him.

"Really?"

"Yes really she can tell the future those two have to stay here."

"Yes!" I picked up Brandy and spun her around.

"Ah! Logan!"

I didn't know what I was doing I put her down and I kissed her and she kissed me back.

"Did we just kissed?"

"I think so."

"Did you like it?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

"Hmm okay."

"Okay well do you want to go out sometime?"

"Sure."

Now that rehursal was over time for me and Brandy to get to know each other.

~ James ~

Candy was sicker than a dog and I felt horrible I wanted her to feel better. I heard someone at the door.

"Oh, hey Andy."

"Hey is Candy here?"

"Yeah, she's sleeping though."

"Oh, okay."

"What's with the flowers and chocolates?"

"Oh, this is to empress her."

"You know that I'm with Candy."

"I know, but she used to like me."

"Yeah used to."

"Maybe she still likes me."

"I highly doubt it!"

"Oh, really?"

"Really!"

"You're a dick James! You don't know anything about Candy!"

"I do know stuff about Candy she is very just very tired."

"Oh sure! You're just a scared and insecure pop start James and I can see right threw you!"

I heard Candy wake up.

"Baby what's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Hey Candy I got these for you."

"Thanks Andy, maybe you should leave I don't want you to get sick."

"Okay, bye."

"Candy did you used to like Andy?"

"Yeah."

"Do you still like him?"

"Only as a friend. I love you though. He will never take you away from me."

"Good." I kissed her sweetly. "Now go get some sleep."

"Okay baby come with me?"

"Sure."

I went back with Candy and layed down with her waiting for her to fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 11: It'll be worth it

~ Logan ~

I was so excited to get to know Brandy she seemed like the sweetest, nicest and she was definatly the most beautiful girl i ever seen.

"Hi baby."

"Hey, how are you?"

"Good, I'm a little tired though."

"Do you want to go sleep?"

"If only with you."

"Okay?"

I didn't argue with her. I took her back to my room and she fell asleep in my arms. I loved her so much. I never wanted to leave her. I could tell that she was still awake and then I saw Carlos come out of the shower wearing nothing walking toward us.

"Carlos cover up!"

I covered Brandy's eyes.

"No it's my room too. I'll be naked if I want to!"

Brandy turned toward me and looked into my eyes and kissed me passionatly and I didn't argue I kept going with it. She got on top of me and I started getting so horny I couldn't believe it! It felt so good. I started moving my hands slowly down her when she started kissing my neck and I grabbed her ass.

"Oh my God! Brandy!"

I took off my shirt, and my pants I was so about ready to lose it. I slowly started to unhook her bra under her shirt and took off her shirt.

"Ah Logan ur so hot!"

"You're so sexy Logan!"

She came up to my ear and said "I want you todo me."

"Oh yes ma'am."

I slowly pulled down her pants and found her underwear off and I pulled off my boxers. I filled Brandy over and put a condum on and I was freaking out. Then I finally went in.

"Ah! Logan! You're so sexy!"

She started kissing my neck and I couldn't believe this I was having sexy with someone I love. I love Brandy who else could I love?

~ James ~

I think tonight was the night I wanted Candy to be with me forever and never let her go. I decided I need back up for this one. I called Kendal and tried to set up a thing for us and I'm going to make the day special for Candy she deserves it and I want her to be happy.

I saw Candy's eyes start to open.

"Good Morning my beautiful queen."

She smiled a bit and looked up.

"Good Morning my hansom king."

She sat up and kissed my nose.

"Aw, who's adorable?"

"I don't know.."

I poked her belly. "You."

"I love you baby."

"I love you too."

I could tell something was up with Candy ever since she woke up. Her face just said it all.

"What's wrong honey?"

"Nothing."

"Candy you know that I know you better than that. What's wrong?"

"I just miss my dog Willow, now that I'm somewhere new I really miss her."

That gave me an idea bring her dog to Hollywood tomorrow I sent Kendal a text.

Hey man, can you get Candy's dog Willow over here by tomorrow?

Kendal: I can try but I can't garentee anything

Thanks man.

"James do you think we can go to the recording studio?"

"You mean roque records?"

"Yeah, I think I have an idea."

"Okay."

I picked up Candy and drove to Roque Records. We saw Gustavo and he was calm.

"Hey James, who's this?"

"This is Candy."

"Oh, how sweet."

"She is. We were wondering if Candy could sing a song with me and mayb the band?"

"I don't think I could. But, since the wierd kids are staying here I'll try."

"Wait Andy and Brandy?"

"Yeah, Brandy predicted the future."

"Yep she does that."

"Okay here's the song."

We listened to the song and I was blown away.

"Okay Candy in the studio."

"Okay."

I heard Candy's voice and everything just went blank all I heard was angel's singing. Next thing i knew I was on the ground with Candy over top of me with my face wet.

"Are you okay James?"

"Yeah, I just heard angels singing and then I went blank."

"Uh, You just heard Candy singing."

"Wow."

"Okay. Thanks Gustavo I need to take James home before he passes out again."

"Okay bye."

"I'm going to drive James."

"Candy I'm fine."

"Okay, baby."

I decided to drive and Kendal sent me a text

Kendal: Everything is set up and Willow is here.

Thanks man. I owe you big time!

Kendal: I'll rember that.

I was exctied to ask Candy and nervious at the same time. I hope she says yes. It was a 5 minutes till 7 and I sent Candy a text.

Hey meet me by the pool and wear something pretty. See you in a few.

Candy: Okay

"Kendal! I need you and the others to be at the pool in the bushes!"

"Okay! Come on everyone!"

Everyone took off for the pool bushes and I put on a tux and headed down to the pool.

I stood beside the pool and I saw Candy comming down in a beautiful flowy black gown.

"Wow you look increadable Candy."

She smiled at me.

"You do too James. What did you want me down here again?"

I gave a sigh Candy I know we've been together for a short time, but I want you to be in my life and I can't see my future without you."

I got down on one knee "Candy Johnson.." I pulled out the box. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh my Gosh James! Yes! Yes I'll marry you!"

"She said yes!"

Everyone jumped out of the bushes and I heard Candy scream.

"Candy it's okay it's just our friends."

"Oh, haha."

"Oh, there's one more surprise."

"What's that?"

I whistled and heard little dog tags gingling.

"Oh my God! Willow!"

Candy ran to Willow and I could tell she was happy and I havent seen her this happy ever.

"James! I love it."

Candy looked me in the eyes and kissed me passionatly. Wow that girl can kiss. I knew she was going to be in my life forever and I can't wait till we can live together, but now we have so much stuff to do. I know it'll be worth it in the end.


	12. Chapter 12: A celebration

~ Candy ~

I can't believe James asked me to marry him! I am so happy I never wanted to be with anyone else we were happy together and that's all I ever wanted.

"Is this real?"

"Yes this is real Candy."

"Are you sure? Pinch me?"

"Yes I'm sure and no I'm not going to pinch my fiance."

I could hear people in the backround talk. "Aw!"

"I love you James."

"I love you too."

"Do you think we could have some alone time now?"

"Sure."

We both went up stairs and I wanted to be alone with my fiance. I loved him so much I couldn't believe I was going to get married! I was so happy and ready to start our lives. Brad ran up stairs with us.

"I told you, you are going to be married!"

"You didn't say to James!"

"I didn't want to ruin it!"

"So you knew this whole time?"

"Of course!"

"Ugh!"

"You know you love me!"

"Yes I do. Um, no offense but I would like to be with my fiance right now please?"

"Oh, sorry I'll leave you too alone. bye."

"Bye." I freaked out at this point and I ran to James. "James!"

"I love you too baby."

I kissed his cheek he's so cute! I couldn't help but kiss him. I loved his dimple it was so cute!

"Your dimple is so cute!"

"You're so cute!"

"Aw you're trying to do something."

James had a wierd look on his face.

"What's wrong baby? Do I have a zit?" I started freaking out.

"No baby I just wish I could tell you."

"You can tell me anything honey."

"Okay.."

"What?"

"I kinda want..."

"What honey what do you want?"

"You."

"You have me baby, I'm right here."

"No, honey that's not what I meant."

I was very confused.

"I meant that I want to have sex...with you."

I was a little shocked. "I, um, wow I didn't know you wanted that James."

"If you don't want to I'm okay with that."

"I'm sorry honey, I just don't want to have sex before marriage and I still have a promise ring, and I don't want to break this promise I made."

"It's okay baby. I want you to do this."

"Really?"

"Yes honey. I want you to be comfortable with what we do. I just want you to be okay. I just love you a lot Candy."

"I love you too baby a lot. I think that maybe we shud have the wedding soon."

"Like how soon?"

"Well when do you want us to you know?"

"I have no clue, do you want to have it in a year from now?"

"No, that's too far away."

"Well in 3 monthes?"

"Maybe."

"In a month?"

"Yeah. I just can't wait for us to be together. You know we are going to have to get our own apartment right?"

"Yeah I know, but maybe we could live here for a while and see if Gustavo could let us upgrade? We could get our own room and then the other guys could too."

"What about Kendal's little sister, mom and my mom?"

"They can still live here."

"What about Willow? She needs to be with me."

"She will be with us honey calm down."

"I'm sorry baby. I'm still in shock."

"I know baby, now go lay on the couch. I'm going to rub your back and make you feel better."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

I couldn't help but fall asleep when James. He made me melt, his hands were magical and I loved knowing he's going to be my husband in about a month and I love this, so much I could get used to this.

~ Logan ~

I can't believe that James and Candy are going to be married. I was excited too. James was so happy, and I was happy for him too. I think me and Brandy should celebrate.

"Hey honey."

"Hi baby."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?"

"Sure. Let me go get dressed first."

"Okay."

Brandy came back wearing a short strapless blue dress. It looked amazing on her! I didn't know what to say.

"So? What do you think?"

"Hot!"

"Really?"

"Yes! You're smoking hot!"

"Okay. Are we going now?"

"Yeah." I opened the door for her. "Shall we?"

"Yeah."

I knew that tonight was going to be amazing, when I'm with Brandy everything was amazing. I wonder what is up with Carlos though he has been acting strange latley, I need to stop thinking about Carlos I'm going to have fun with Brandy.


	13. Chapter 13: I'm falling in love

~ Carlos ~

I didn't understand a single thing that went down last night I was in shock. James wants Candy to be his wife? It's not possible, is it? I remebered the night before how James looked at Candy with that sparkle in his eye, that I never saw before when he looked at a girl. I also rember how Candy looked at James, Maybe I should start looking for someone new? I'm not sure about this. I think that I'm just going to stay back for a while and see what happens.

~ Kendal ~

I was destraught over what Brandy said that Jo will lead me to the love of my life, Jo was the love of my life. I can't be with anyone else. I just need time to think and relax. I went to the Palm wood's Park to clear my head and I pumped into a girl.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. Here let me help you up."

I helped her up and she has dark brown hair, and very dark brown eyes I got lost in them, the sun glowed on from her face and I couldn't help myself.

"No, I'm sorry I should've seen where I'm going."

"No, I'm sorry." I looked at her a little closer. "Have we met before?"

"Um, I'm not sure."

"You look like someone I havent seen in a while."

"Wait are you Kendal from Big Time Rush?"

"Yes, and you are?"

She slapped me in the face.

"How dare you forget me Kendal Knight! I never want to see you again!"

"Camille!" I couldn't help but hug her. "How are you?"

"I'm good, I actually landed a role in town. How are you doing?"

"Pretty good, there's a new girl at the Palmwoods and is now engauged to James and Logan is with her best friend, which is really strange."

"Well I must've been away for a while."

"Yeah." We were silent after a little.

"Hey Kendal, how about you come to my place to hang out and catch up?"

I smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Okay well, let's go!"

She grabbed my wrist and pulled me to her car.

"Are we going to your place?"

"Yeah."

We drove a little bit from the Palm woods and we were at an apartment complex. Camille and I went up the stairs to the second floor and she stopped at a door and she opened it.

"Here we are my place."

Her place was kinda small but enough that some people could be in there. It was very sweet very different just like Camille. This place was amazing and I couldn't believe how nice it was for camille it's not really in public as much as the Palm woods.

"I love the place Camille."

"Thanks, I love it here. Here I got dinner started. It's in the oven."

She went to the oven, opened it and got dinner out.

"There we go."

Camille turned around and forgot to close the oven door and got her arm burned.

"Ow!"

I ran to her as fast as I could. "Oh my gosh, here." I grabbed her arm and put it under some cold water.

"Ow!"

"I'm sorry Camille."

"It's okay Kendal, it's my fault I forgot to close the oven."

"It's okay Camille." I looked down at her arm and it looked pretty bad. "Here, let's wrap your arm up."

"Are you sure about this Kendal?"

"Yes, I'm sure." I put on some burn creme on her arm. I could tell it hurt a lot just by the look on Camille's face.

"I'm so sorry Kendal."

"It's okay Camille."

"I just am such a cluts and I didn't even see what I did and..."

I kissed her. I can't believe I kissed her! I felt the spark, I was freaking out, but I was overcome with a feeling of calmness. I felt at peace with Camille. I finally pulled away.

"Wait so you like me?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You kissed me when I was ranting and there was a spark."

"You felt it too?"

"Yes, now come back here."

I kissed her again, and I didn't stop she was amazing and I was falling in love with Camille.


	14. Chapter 14: a long day

~ Candy ~

Well before the wedding I have to get in shape, me and James both have to it's really wierd that we havent been to the gym in a few days which isn't normal. I need to get to the gym and fast before I start becomming super soft and squishy.

"James do you wanna go work out?"

"Sure, but first."

He hugged me from the waist behind and moved so he was in front of me and kissed me. I know we needed to get to the gym but it could definatly wait, this was way more important. I felt him put one of his hands behind my back pushing me closer to him. I didn't mind it, then I let go.

"What? Why did you stop?"

"Just so I could do this." I kissed him fiercely and started to run all over the Palmwoods.

"Oh now it's on." He started after me and I was not sure of what he was doing i didn't go to the gym. I started running up the stairs till they reached my floor, I am so tired now, I feel like I'm going to pass out. I need to try and get up to my apartment, I climbed up the stairs and to see if anyone could help me. I blacked out. I could hear voices but I didn't know who it was or even wake up.

"James just calm down Candy will befine the doctor's are going to take a look at her and see if she's okay."

"Thanks Kendal, I just... I don't know I wish I knew how she was feeling."

"We'll all know soon enough."

I heard that conversation and I couldn't wake up or open my eyes how am I suppost to do that?

~ James ~

I can't believe this happend. I should've been with her. It's my fault she's in the hospital. Then I hear a voice I heard before a little hum. I could hear it, it was out song "Oh Yeah".

"Hey guys are you humming or singing "Oh Yeah" ?".

They all replied. "No."

"If none of you are singing or humming it, who is?"

Right after I said that I rushed over to Candy and she was the one singing that song. Right then and there I knew she was going to get better and she was going to be okay. I kissed her forehead gentley and I saw her eyes start to flicker.

"Guys she's waking up!"

Everyone ran to her beside and I was right beside her holding her hand. I saw her eyes open and she finally spoke.

"James where am I?"

"You're at the hospital baby. You blacked out outside your apartment."

"How did I get here?"

"The guys and I found you and we brought you here."

"Thank you guys so much."

"You're welcome."

She kissed my hand "and thank you honey."

"You're welcome. Um, guys can you give us a little privacy?"

Logan put up his hands "I'm sorry what ever you love birds want. Let's go guys."

Now we were alone at last. I leaned down to hug her but she started kissing me fircley.

"I missed you so much." I continued to kiss her and I couldn't stop myself, She was in the hospital and I had no way of showing how much I love her. I pulled away for a mintue.

"Candy your mom signed you out we can go home and do this there."

"Oh, okay." She got on my back. "Let's go horsey!"

"Nay!" I took her back to the Palmwoods where we could be alone and be happy and have some quiet time.

"James?"

"Yes?"

"Could you take off your shirt please?"

"I have no problems with that."

I took off my shirt to please my finace and I really happy that she was feeling better. As soon as I sat down she got on top of me and started making out with me. She was losing her mind, but I loved every single minute of it. I had to stop her before I lost control. I couldn't I just need to calm down and relax, she was happy and healthy and now she's in my arms. She's now home.

~ Kendal ~

I don't know what came over me. I kissed Camille, I love her. She didn't want me to stop kissing her at her apartment, what would Logan say about this? How could I face him knowing that I kissed Camille.

"Hey Logan."

"Hey Kendal what's up?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to tell you I kissed Camille."

He looked at me for a mintue and then he burst into laughter.

"Kendal, Camille has been gone for how many years?"

"Almost 2."

"Yes, so how did you kiss her?"

"She's back." Right as that Camille came threw the door.

"Hey honey." She got close to me and kissed my cheek.

"Hi Camille."

"Camille, what are you doing with Kendal?"

"He's my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes."

I smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Ew. Okay I'm going to go with Brandy and don't eat each other while I'm gone."

"No promises." With that he was gone and we were alone. It was amazing, she was amazing.

~ Candy ~

"Honey I need to go to the store and get some... ham."

"Okay I'll see you later."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too."

After that I got my phone out and sent Brandy a text.

Hey can you come with me to the Bridal shop?

Brandy: Sure, meet me in the lobby.

Okay.

I met Brandy in the lobby.

"Hey girly let's find u a wedding dress."

"I hope we can find one. What do you think James would like?"

"Either something sexy or something that makes you look like a queen."

"Well I can try some of each."

"Okay."

"Oh try this one!"

Brandy pulled out a beautiful ball gown and I put it on.

"Oh my goodness this is beautiful!"

"This is amazing! Okay now time for sexy."

"Here's one!"

"Okay let's try this one on."

I put on the sexy dress it was a beautiful mermaid and trying to decide was the hardest thing ever.

"This is amazing."

"I don't love it as much as I do the ball gown."

"Then get the ball gown."

"Okay."

I baught the ball gown.

"Oh crap! I need to go and get ham."

"Okay? let's go."

I ran into the store and baught a ham.

"Let's go."

"Okay."

We finally got back to the Palm woods and I went back to my apartment.

"Baby this ham is heavy! Help me please!"

"Oh here."

He ran over to me and grabbed the ham.

"You're not strong enough yet honey, you need to rest."

"I'm fine honey."

"Nope, you are comming back to bed with me."

"Why?"

"Because you need to rest. Please honey."

"Okay, but you have to carry me."

"Okay."

He picked me up and carried to my room I felt so tired, I needed sleep and I need to stay healthy or James will make us push back the wedding date. I didn't argue it was a long day and I need to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15: Sweeter and still sweet

~ Kendal ~

I wanted to spend the day with Camille and didn't know what we were going to do was the best. I also wanted to check on her arm. It was kinda my fault that her arm was burnt in the first place. I felt horrible about the whole thing. I just want her to be happy. I felt my phone vibrate.

Camille: Hey, Come over.

Okay.

I started to go to camille's place. I missed her even though it was only 1 day. I was so happy though. She was the best thing that has happend to me in a long time. The more that I thought about it is when I rembered what Brandy said that Jo would lead me to the love of my life. I think she might be right I know for a fact I am falling in love with Camille, if I'm not already in love. I ran upto her apartment.

"Hey honey."

"Hi."

"You're so sweet you know that?"

"No, show me."

I started kissing her sweetly.

"Now you know?"

"Maybe... I could use a little more sugar?"

I kissed her again.

"Now?"

"I think I'm good."

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"There's another reason that I came back to L.A."

"What's that Camille?"

"Ever since Jo's passing I've seen her in my dreams." I could see a tear start to form in her eyes. "She told me that I needed to come back to L.A."

"Do you know why?"

"She said that there was something that I needed to see or someone."

I started thinking I'm the one that Jo was telling about was it?

"I just can't stand thinking I did something that made her upset with me and she can't be happy if I didn't come back."

I kissed her sweetly. "It's okay Camille she brought us together." I hugged her. "It'll be okay Camille. We'll get threw this. Here i got you this."

"What is it?"

"Open it."

"Okay."

She started to unwrap the box and she opened it.

"Oh my goodness, Kendal! You baught this for me?"

"Yes I did."

"Oh my, thank you."

She loved the saphire necklace and earrings that I baught her and I was glad she liked them.

"You're welcome."

"This must've cost a lot of money. How did you get it?"

"Let's just say Candy can be pretty damn scary when she doesn't get what she wants."

"So I'm guessing that I shouldn't cross her?"

"Nope."

"I can't believe this."

"Well believe it."

I saw her smile and I smiled back.

"Can you put this on me?"

"I don't know if you should wear it outside the house."

"Wait, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

I took her hand and drove her to a private beach just to watch the sunset.

"Oh my goodness Kendal this place is beautiful."

I couldn't help looking at her. "Yes you are." I saw her blush. She was beautiful and I love her. I kissed her as the sunset was comming down.

"Wow. This is really romantic Kendal."

I smiled. "Well I wanted it to be romantic tonight." I stopped for a second. "Can I see your arm?"

"Yeah."

She gave me her arm and I unwrapped it. I could tell it was still bad. I kissed her sweetly.

"Here Camille let's put this on it." I grabbed the burn cream and put it on her arm.

"Ow!"

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Can we go home?"

"Yeah." I picked her up and carried her to the car and I drove her back to her apartment.

"I love you." I paused for a moment.

"I love you too Kendal." She kissed my nose.

"You're so amazing."

"No, you're more amazing."

"Can we go to sleep Kendal?"

"Sure hun." I took her to her room and we both feel asleep. Tonight was only the begining.

~ Logan ~

I have a lot of feelings for Brandy and I thought it was amazing that I was with her, she was sweet, funny and super sexy. I didn't know how to show her that I wanted to be with her and only her and I want her to stay here forever, in my arms sleeping with me. I felt Brandy start and move.

"Logan?"

"Shhhh, go to sleep."

"Okay."

She fell asleep back in my arms and I loved this, I just wanted to be with her forever.

~ James ~

"Hey Candy did you get any more of that ham?"

"Yeah, it's in the fridge."

"Yay!" I ran to get the ham and I ate it.

"James, I love you."

"I love you too."

"You're so sweet."

"Like sugar?"

"Like Sweet Tea."

"Aw, I must be pretty sweet."

"Yes you are."

I kissed her sweetly. "Now Candy get back to sleep."

"Honey I don't need anymore sleep. If I do I'll expload."

"Okay, what If I came back with you?"

"Okay, but only if you're shirtless."

"Okay, I'll take my shirt off and we can sleep."

"Yay!"

She ran back to the bedroom and I took off my shirt and ran after her. "You are really fast haha." She was already asleep I think she falls asleep when I'm shirtless. I think I'm going to try that sometime just randomly take off my shirt and see if Candy falls asleep. Well I know what I'm doing tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 16: A Heart of Gold

~ Logan ~

"Hey Brandy can you meet me in the lobby? Okay I'll see you then."

I hung up my phone.

"Carlos I need your help we need to throw a huge party for Brandy's birthday and I want it to be special."

"Aw, Logan's in love."

"Okay, well let's get this started."

I started blowing up the ballons, James and Kendal started with streamers and Carlos started the party favors. Candy started getting everything in order.

I wanted today to be perfect. Brandy means more than anything to me she's Brandy how could I not want to be with her? I couldn't. She is amazing at everything she does and she's amazing with doing everything. I needed everything to be perfect.

"Shhhhh! She's comming!"

Me and everyone else went and hid till Brandy came in.

"Hello?"

Everyone jumped out. "Surprise!"

"Holy crap! You scared me!"

"Happy Birthday."

"Aw! Thanks hun."

"Okay, you guys can leave now. Yay, we are alone now." I kissed her sweetly.

"You're amazing Logan, I didn't see it comming and that's surprising from a Psychic."

"I know it makes me feel special. That I did that for you."

"You are Logan, You're amazing."

"Yay."

I knew that tonight is going to be the best night of my life. Just being with Brandy made all this worth it.

~ Candy ~

"James can we please go to the gym?"

"Are you going to put a girl under arrest for flirting with me?"

"Only if she doesn't back off."

"Honey you're going to have to get used to it."

"What so I gotta just stand there and what a chick flirt with you?" I was beyond mad and I wasn't affraid to show him I was mad.

"No, honey that's not what I meant."

"Really? Because I think you just did." I was beyond mad at James and I went back to my room and started crying and I sent a text to Brandy.

Hey can you come to my apartment? I'm crying and I need someone to talk to.

Brandy: I'm on my way.

I could hear Brandy all the way up here.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"Me and James had our first fight."

"Aw, it's okay." She hugged me. "It'll be okay. I promise."

"Okay, I'm going to stay here for a little bit and sleep and stuff."

"Okay, if anything happens just text me and I'll be here."

"Okay, thanks Brandy."

"Yeah. Bye."

I didn't know why James was being a pain in my ass today. I just don't know what to do right now.

~ James ~

"Kendal what's gotten into Candy? She's usually all happy, all smiles and is super calm."

"James I have a mom and a sister, I learned some stuff."

"Like what?"

"Well, there's certain times of a month that girls act like well Candy is acting and usually they r in a lot of pain and can't move much or nothing."

"Wow, and I was being a total jackass to her, Damnit! I need to go see if I can fix this."

"Okay man, goodluck."

"Thanks man."

I walked into Candy's room to check in on her, I found her past out with tried tears that were running down her face. I felt horrible I didn't know what was happening and I was a total jackass and I need to make it right.

"Candy," I nudged her. "Honey please wake up," I could see her eyes start to open.

"Leave me alone."

"Candy I'm sorry I yelled at you. I didn't mean it I know about the thing that you're going threw I'm so sorry I didn't do anything to try and help you I didn't try to hurt you, I love you with all my heart and..." She cut me off and started kissing me.

"Honey it's not your fault."

"I wish I helped tho."

"Do you really want to help?"

"Yes honey, anything for you to feel better."

"Can you rub my back please?"

"Anything honey." I started to rub her back and I could tell she's happier and more calm. "I'm so sorry honey."

"It's okay honey, can you just please not yell at me? and us never fight again."

"Yes honey. I love you so much I can't risk hurting you or anything bad happening."

"Okay honey."

I loved her so much. She's worth anething and everything to me I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that I cause her pain.


	17. Chapter 17: Special Moments

~ Candy ~

I felt like crap, I don't want to go anywhere much less go anywhere and I really hate that I can't freaking move without being in pain. James makes me feel better and help me try and get over the pain.

"Do you want to still go to the gym honey?"

"No, I just want you to lay here with me."

"I can do that."

James came beside me and layed with me. He was so sweet trying to make me feel better. He was so sweet I want him to stay where he was and not move at all.

"Do you need any pain killers honey?"

"No, I don't think."

"Okay honey. Is there any 'Equipment' you need?"

"I think just the air plane but no subermines."

"Okay do you want to come with me?"

"Why because you'll look wierd buying air planes?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay fine I'll go." I tried to stand up and I fell back on the bed in pain. "Ow!"

"What happend honey?"

"I can't get up, it hurts too bad."

"I'll get you some pain killers when I go, I'll call you and ask you what kind of air plane you need."

"Okay honey."

"Now just lay down and relax I'll call you when I'm at the store."

"Okay honey, please be careful."

"Baby it's right down the hill."

"Okay, just make sure you get the bombers not the sky light or the any of the other ones."

"Okay baby, I'll going to go. I love you."

"I love you too."

I fell asleep and decided to turn my phone so then James won't wake me up. I needed to relax and sleep.

~ James ~

I can't believe I was going shopping for air planes and Candy doesn't feel good. I need someone who knows what to get and stuff.

Hey Kendal, can you come with me to go shopping?

Kendal: Yeah man, is it because of Candy?

Yeah, can you please come with me?

Kendal: Sure thing man. I'll be right there.

"Thank goodness you are here, I have no clue what thing she is talking about."

"Okay Air plane?"

"Yeah."

"Bomber, Carrier or Cargo?"

"Cargo but she'll need Bomber too."

"Okay well let's go."

I grabbed the Cargo and the Bombers and I headed home.

"Thanks man, I owe you."

"I'll rember that."

I went up to Candy's apartment and I found her asleep on the bed. Poor Candy was worn out. I would expect that since out fight and also the fact it was her special time. I think that's the main thing. If I was in her shoes I would be exhausted too.

"Candy, Honey wake up." She looked up at me.  
>"I don't wanna! It still hurts!"<p>

"That is why I got you the pain killers now take some please."

"I need water please."

I went and grabbed a glass of water and haneded it to her.

"Thank you honey." She sighed. "How did I get so lucky to have someone like you?"

I smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "I love you baby."

"I love you too."

"Do you want me to go to sleep too?"

"Yes please."

I layed beside her on her bed.

"Nope." She gave me a devious smile. "Take off your shirt."

"Why?"

"I want to see you shirtless and I wanted to hear your heartbeat."

I smiled and I was very happy with her answer. I didn't argue, I took off my shirt and I layed down beside her.

"This is nice." She looked up at me. "You're very very sweet...I'm sorry about today, I just been acting like a real bitch because of well you know, and I just hate the fact I did this and..."

I cut her off with a kiss and I deepend it. "Stop please. It's fine Candy. I love you so much, I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy." She gave me a light smile. "Can we go sleep now?"

"Sure thing honey."

We both fell asleep in each others arms. I think that today started good and ended great. I couldn't be any happier with Candy, but I hope that this whole time of the month thing went fast, I have no clue how much more of this I can take.


	18. Chapter 18: The best news

~ Kendal ~

I'm super excited to go see Camille today, I think that it was very improtant to see her and make sure she's okay. Well I love her and I really want to see her. I went up to her apartment and Camille came to open the door.

"Hey honey." I hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Hi, I've been waiting for you."

I was very confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"I've been waiting for you, I missed you."

"Oh." I went inside. I looked down at Camille. "I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed me and I kissed her back. All of a sudden my kiss deepend and I could hear her moan and she started to move into me. I couldn't stop myself I put my hands on her breasts and she put out a same moan. I took off my shirt and took of her's and her bra.

"Mmmm oh, Kendal!"

I couldn't speak I picked her up and carried her to her room and layed her on her bed. I started to make out with her again. I started to slowly take off her pants and I also slowly took of my pants. I slowly started taking off Camille's thong. I could hear her breathing heavy.

"Oh my God... Kendal... you're such a beast!"

I took off my boxers and slowly went into her.

"Ah! Kendal!"

She started breathing heavy and she was starting to go insane and I could tell.

"Kendal...please...please...do me."

I stroked her face. "I'll get there honey...just be patcient." I started doing her and I knew she really liked it.

"Kendal please! I need you to do me."

"Calm down honey, I'm getting there." I started picking up the pace and she started to shake.

"Oh God..Kendal...don't stop! Ah!"

I could tell she was about to come. I continued to go faster and faster.

"Oh God...Kendal...I'm gonna...ah, ah! ah!"

I felt her shake as she commed and she colapsed into me. When I felt her come I just exploaded. I acolasped on top of her. It took me a good five minutes till I could roll over.

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow. Where did that come from Kendal?"

"I have no clue, did you like it?"

"Oh my God. I loved it."

"Me too. Wow."

"Yeah." She laughed. "I think maybe we should take a nap now."

"Yeah." After we just did have sex, I couldn't believe that we just had sex. I was so tired, but it felt amazing. I just fell asleep as soon as I came back down to Earth.

~ Candy ~

I was so happy that James and I weren't fighting anymore. It was killing me that we were fighting, but now everything is better. I woke up from our little nap.

"James, you need to wake up baby."

He was very whiney. "Why?"

"Because I'm hungry and I'm very much still in pain."

"Okay."

He got up very groggy.

"Are you okay honey?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay, can you take me out and get something to eat?"

"Yeah." He tried to get up but fell back down.

"Honey just stay there and rest I'm gonna grab something from the fridge."

"Okay. I'm sorry honey."

"It's okay James. I'm going to get you some meds to help you."

"Okay."

I went to grab some pain meds to help him.

"Here take these honey."

"Thanks, I love you."

"I love you too. Now rest."

"Honey, there's too much stuff I need to od today I can't."

"Fine, I'm taking you to practice."

"No, Candy I'm fine."

"No, you're not now I'm taking you to practice stop arguing with me." I was beyond ticked at him. I don't care if he doesn't want me to take him, I'm taking him anyway.

"Okay."

We both went to my car and went over to Roque Records. We met up with the other guys and their girlfriends. Kendal had a smirk on his face.

"Um Gustavo, why does Kendal have a grin on his face?"

"I have no clue. Carlos? Logan? James?"

"Nope. Nah. No."

"Well now that is taken care of. I wrote a new song. Dogs! Recording Room now!"

All the guys ran accept James, he slowly walked over to the recording room.

"Candy what is wrong with James?"

"I have no clue he should be getting better soon though."

"Okay, James go on the couch and lay, drink some tea, and come back when you feel better. Candy go get him."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! Go get him!"

I snapped back into my military mode.

"What did you just tell me to do private?"

"Go. Get. James."

"Private consider your ass lucky I don't make you run the training course 20 times for that outburst! I don't think you could even make it once! Now, go grab private Diamond and put him on the couch on the doudble!"

In no time Gustavo ran over to James and carried him over to the couch.

"That is all private, return to your duties."

Gustavo turned around. James started talking to him.

"Gustavo Candy can't help it. She's a medium. Her grandpa's spirit comes in her when she's being told what to do."

"Oh, so we have a psychic and two mediums. What next a talking monkey?"

"You never know."

Gustavo smacks James upside the head.

"Private did you just assult your fellow private?"

"I...I...I... don't know."

"I didn't ask what you don't know private! I asked did you assult private Diamond?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what I do with people who assult their fellow man?"

"No."

I took him back his office and beat him up and gave him a black eye. "Now do you have something to say to sarget Diamond?"

"I'm sorry James."

"Now get out of my sight."

Gustavo ran off and I came back.

"Hey honey what happend?"

"Your grandpa decided to pay a visit and beat up Gustavo."

"Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to."

"I know you didn't honey."

I saw something in my head.

"Well I know what Kendal is so smiley about."

"What is it honey."

"I can't say he's going to."

I couldn't believe Kendal and Camille had sex! I can't believe what I saw. I knew that it is going to be the wierdest thing I ever seen, but the best news is yet to come.


	19. Chapter 19: Life changing

~ Logan ~

Today was the day I am going to purpose to Brandy. I finally grew some balls to do this which wasn't easy. I just need to pick the right time to ask her. I think after dinner tonight would be the best time for me to purpose.

"Kendal can I ask you something?"

"Yeah man, anything."

"Well I was thinking about purposing to Brandy...What should I do?" Kendal shot up with a shocked look on his face.

"What! Pinch me I must be sleeping!"

I pinched him.

"Ow! Are you serious?"

"As serious I have ever been in my life."

"Wow, that's pretty serious."

"Yeah, no kidding." I looked over at Kendal who was still in a little shock of his own. "So... How do I do this?"

"Well you should probley just spend the day with her and then ask her."

"Okay man thanks."

"You're welcome."

I was out of that room faster than the speed of sound. I ran up to Brandy's apartment. "Hey honey."

"Hi."

"I have big plans for us tonight."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really."

"Okay. Let's go."

"Are you okay Brandy?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Okay. let's go."

We both left the apartment and went to our favorite resturant. I was nervious more than anything to purpose to Brandy and see if she says yes or not.

~ Kendal ~

I have no clue what's up with Camille she's been texting me non stop. I was very worried about her. I ran up to her apartment. I didn't know what was up. I ran to Camille's door.

"Camille, are you okay?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean I don't know you have been texting me non stop to get down here. I basicly ran all the way down here, I was scared as hell and you don't know how you feel?" I saw a tear fall from her cheek. "I'm so sorry honey. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I know."

I hugged her. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you like this."

"I'm the least of your worries Kendal."

"What do you mean by that Camille?" I could hear her take a slow deep breath.

"I think I might be pregnant Kendal."

My jaw dropped. I could not believe my ears. Camille is possibley pregnant. I'm such an idiot I couldn't stop one minute and thought with my head instead of my dick.

"Did you take a test yet?"

"No. I bought some though."

"Maybe you should take some."

"Okay. When I'm done I want you to come back."

"Okay."

I couldn't fathom the fact I might be a dad. My father that I couldn't even rember. I only had my mom, my sister and my grandparrents. I never had a dad or any father figure in my life. If Camille is pregnant I want to be the dad that I never had.

"Kendal..."

I went back in the bathroom and waited for the test results made my heart pound. I didn't know what to expect or what to think. All I know is my life could change from whatever was on that test.


	20. Chapter 20: The channel

~ Candy ~

I don't know why, Jo wanted to channel Kendal. She started giving me a headache and I could tell that she needed to talk to her now.

"James!"

"What's wrong honey?"

"I need Kendal here now!"

"What? Why arent I enough for you?"

"No! You are! Jo wants to talk to him she's giving me the world's biggest headache right now and you're just standing there!"

He ran to his phone to call Kendal.

"Kendal get down to Candy's apartment right now Jo needs to talk to you." He hung up his phone. "Kendal is on his way back."

"Good, Jo doesn't like the fact that he's taking forever."

"James I got here as fast as I could."

I automaticly couldn't see nothing and it went back, while Jo came forward.

"Kendal!"

"Jo? What did you need me to talk to me about?"

"You need to know that everything is going to be okay."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Everything will be okay."

"Okay?"

"Life will be good and congradulations to everyone."

"What's with the congradulations?"

"Candy and James going to be married, Logan and Brandy going to be married, and you and Camille."

"Wait what's going to happen between me and Camille?"

"You'll have to find out."

"Okay? Is that it?"

"That I know of right now...yes."

"Okay. Will I see you again?"

"Yes you will."

"When?"

"I don't know. I'll tell Candy when I need to talk to you again."

"Okay. I'll see you then."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I could finally see the light of day again and I was so tired I just passed out. I woke up and James was over me.

"Candy are you okay?"

"I think so why?"

"You passed out."

"I did?"

"Yeah honey."

"I didn't feel it."

"Jo channeled Kendal."

"Good."

"Are you tired baby?" I nodded. "Why don't you sleep for a little bit longer? I'll wake you up when dinner is ready."

"Okay. I just don't want to sleep for an hour or more because then I won't be able to go to bed and that means you won't get to sleep."

"Okay." He kissed my forehead. "Sweet dreams my buttercup."

I smiled lightly and fell asleep; today was a long day and I just needed to crash.

~ Logan ~

"We are here."

"Okay." Brandy got out of my new ford pick up truck. She looked amazing. I couldn't wait to ask her. I really want to do this.

"So...? How are you?"

"Good."

I was confused. "Are you okay honey?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay." I took a deep breath. "Brandy I love you more than anything on this Earth, you are my life, my world and I would like you to..." I got down on one knee and took out the ring. "... be my wife. Brandy will you marry me?"

"Oh my God! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. She stopped for a mintue.

"Logan I need to tell you something."

"What is it my beautiful fiance?"

"I'm...um...uh..."

"What's wrong honey?"

"I...well...I'm..."

"Honey you can tell me anything no matter what happens."

"I'm pregnant."

I forze could she really be pregnant? I didn't even know that she could get pregnant, I thought she was on the pill, this is so bad, this is going to change everything.


End file.
